


Just My Luck

by chouxchan



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chouxchan/pseuds/chouxchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt used: My water bottle wouldn’t open so I threw it and it hit you AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just My Luck

Kim Junsu wasn't exactly what you'd call lucky. If something could go wrong, it did. In the most embarrassing way possible. If his shoelace came undone, it wasn't just a matter of kneeling down and retying it. Far from it. It was a matter of stepping on it and stumbling down the street like a crashed seagull. Just one example of may reasons why Junsu should constantly wear protective gear.

Today was no different.

Junsu was walking down the street after the weekly grocery run, arms laden with plastic bags, because god forbid that his food monster roommate also known as Changmin came along and helped carry the stuff he was going to eat 80% of anyway. Tired, hot and slightly annoyed with Changmin, Junsu picked up a water bottle from one of the bags and proceeded to try to open it. If it had been any other person, this event would hardly be worth mentioning. But this is Junsu. As one would expect, the bottle didn't open. The cap didn't even budge one millimetre. In a huff, he threw the bottle away, towards the nearest rubbish bin.

_Towards_ being the operative word.

Because apparently, Junsu was a real life cartoon character. The bottle bounced off the rim of the bin, gathered quite the momentum from the recoil, hit a tree, gathering even more momentum before performing its final trick: spin through the air and his bull's eye. Bull's eye being the head of an unsuspecting stranger.

"Oomph! What the-"

"Oh god I'm so sorry!" Junsu exclaimed as he ran up to the other guy, now sitting on the pavement after tumbling to the ground in pure surprise.

"What happened?" The guy on the ground asked, rubbing his head where a bump was forming.

"The water bottle didn't open, so I threw it away, but it bounced away and hit you. I'm so sorry. Please let me help you up."

"Thanks."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

_You're already fine._

"Thanks, I guess…"

"Huh?"  _OMG did I say that out loud?!?_

"Yeah, you kinda did…"

"That too?!?! Kill me now…" Junsu groaned as he hid his beet red face in his hands. The other guy just chuckled.

"Those bags look heavy, would you like a hand?"

"Oh, no, I couldn't impose like that, you're probably busy."

"It'll be fine. My pleasure."

"Oh, okay, then. Thank you."

"I'm Yoochun, by the way. You?"

"Junsu."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and tell me what you think (also bookmark/give kudos <3)


End file.
